The 39 Clues Awards
by IzzyCahill
Summary: A primeira premiação The 39 Clues. Entre e Participe. Vote em seus favoritos. By.: Lauren, Izzy e Alyssa.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, pessoal. Bem vindos ao The 39 Clues Awards. **

**Essa FanFic foi idéia de Lauren Collins, nossa aniversariante de hoje (9/9), e eu, IzzyCahill, e Alyssa Cahill estamos ajudando-a.**

**Hoje fiquem com as categorias da nossa premiação. Amanhã descubram os indicados.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Categorias:<strong>_

_**Melhor Fanfic**_

_**Melhor Fanfic de Comédia**_

_**Melhor Fanfic de Drama **_

_**Melhor Fanfic de Romance **_

_**Melhor Oneshot**_

_**Melhor Shortfic**_

_**Melhor Songfic**_

_**Melhor Escritor**_

_**Melhor Personagem**_

_**Melhor Frase**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amanhã vocês poderam votar, fiquem ligados.<strong>

**~Lauren, Izzy, Alyssa.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá, galera. É dia de votação. Categorias de hoje: Song-fics, One-shots e Short-Fics. Escolham suas favoritas de cada categoria e mande o número por review. EX.: SONGFIC - 8. Vocês tem 3 dias para votar. Não percam essa oportunidade. Não se esqueçam de votar em todas as categorias!**

* * *

><p><em>RELEMBRANDO AS CATEGORIAS (NA ORDEM CERTA)<em>

Melhor Fanfic  
>Melhor Escritor<br>Melhor Personagem  
>Melhor Frase<br>Melhor Fanfic de Romance  
>Melhor Fanfic de Comédia<br>Melhor Fanfic de Drama  
>Melhor Short-Fic<br>Melhor One-Shot  
>Melhor Song-Fic<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SONG-FICS<strong>

**1.** What the Hell, Ian - Ange Paris

.net/s/7198758/1/What_the_hell_Ian

**2.** 7 things - Thata Cahill

.net/s/7193095/1/7_Things

**3.** Coisas que eu faria por você – MaariCahill

.net/s/7182435/1/Coisas_que_eu_faria_por_voce

**4.** Cruella De Vil – IzzyCahill

.net/s/7179115/1/Cruella_De_Vil

**5.** Runaway - CaahT39C

.net/s/7041608/1/Runaway

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOTS<strong>

**1.** Lembranças - Fe Cahill

.net/s/7270625/1/Lembrancas

**2.** Saudades - Marri Cahill

.net/s/7258364/1/Saudades

**3.** 7 Things - Thata Cahill

.net/s/7193095/1/7_Things

**4.** As Mensagens - CaahT39C

.net/s/7110648/1/As_Mensagens

**5.** O Outro - CaahT39C

.net/s/7031773/1/O_Outro

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT-FICS<strong>

**1.** Largue O Paletó e Coma Uma Pizza - Lauren Collins

.net/s/7259447/1/Largue_O_Paleto_e_Coma_Uma_Pizza

**2.** Ouvindo Lovestrong - Fe Cahill

.net/s/7172768/1/Ouvindo_Lovestrong

**3.** Visitas Inesperadas - Fe Cahill

.net/s/7060891/1/Visitas_Inesperadas

**4.** Lua - Izzy Cahill

.net/s/7110228/1/Lua

**5.** Macaco Azul - Maari Cahill

.net/s/7004922/1/Macaco_Azul

* * *

><p><strong>Faça com que seus favoritos vençam!<strong>

**~Lauren, Izzy e Alyssa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como 10 pessoas já votaram, achamos que já é justo anunciar os ganhadores. Vamos lá:**

**SONGFIC:** _Runaway, CaahT39C_ é a vencedora com 5 votos.

**ONE-SHOT:** _As Mensagens, CaahT39C_ é a vencedora com 5 votos.

**SHORT-FIC:** _Largue o Paleto e Coma Uma Pizza, Lauren Collins_ é a vencedora com 7 votos.

**Parabéns aos vencedores!**

* * *

><p><em>Categorias de hoje: Melhor Fanfic de Comédia, Melhor Fanfic de Drama e Melhor Fanfic de Romance.<em>

_Confira os indicados:_

**Melhor Fanfic de Comédia:**

**1.** Love Drunk - Jady Cahill -

.net/s/7116311/1/Love_Drunk

**2.** Planos e Ideias - IzzyCahill -

.net/s/7280846/1/Planos_e_Ideias

**3.** Xeque - Mate - Lauren Collins/Thata Cahill -

.net/s/7352986/1/Xeque_Mate

**4.** Segredos e mais coisas embaraçosas - FeCahill -

.net/s/7256761/1/Segredos_e_mais_coisas_embaracosas

**5.** What the Hell, Ian - Ange Paris -

.net/s/7198758/1/What_the_hell_Ian

* * *

><p><strong>Melhor Fanfic de Drama:<strong>

**1.** Uma Missão Para Isabel - IzzyCahill -

.net/s/7335192/1/Uma_Missao_Para_Isabel

**2.** Juntos - Bella V. Cahill -

.net/s/7341952/1/Juntos

**3.** Tempo ao Tempo - Valen Weasly -

.net/s/7283528/1/Tempo_ao_Tempo

**4.** Talking To The Moon - MaariCahill -

.net/s/7220706/1/Talking_to_the_Moon

**5.** Borboletas - CaahT39C -

.net/s/6949411/1/Borboletas

* * *

><p><strong>Melhor Fanfic de Romance:<strong>

**1.** My Sweet Sixteen – Thata Cahill -

.net/s/7141423/1/My_Sweet_Sixteen

**2.** Novas Decepções – Bella V. Cahill -

.net/s/7272554/1/Novas_Decepcoes

**3.** Melhor que isso? - IzzyCahill -

.net/s/7190537/1/Melhor_que_isso

**4.** Mentindo – Fe Cahill -

.net/s/7203925/1/Mentindo

**5.** Ciúmes – Jady Cahill -

.net/s/7079572/1/Ciumes

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de votar em todas as categorias!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Atingimos a marca de 10 votos! Confira os ganhadores:**

**Comédia: **_Love Drunk, Jady Cahill_ é a vencedora com 4 votos.

**Drama:** _Uma Missão Para Isabel, IzzyCahill_ é a vencedora com 5 votos.

**Romance: **_My Sweet Sixteen, Thata Cahill_ é a vencedora com 6 votos.

**Parabéns aos vencedores!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fique ligados, os proximos indicados podem sair a qualquer momento!<strong>

**~Lauren, Izzy e Alyssa**


End file.
